versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Sosuke Aizen
Sosuke Aizen is one of the main antagonists in the Bleach series. Background Aizen spent much of his career in the 5th Division of Gotei 13, eventually becoming its lieutenant under the former captain, Shinji Hirako. Shinji kept Aizen under his view during this time because he felt there was something dangerous about him. 100 years ago, Aizen's experiments on Shinigami-Hollow hybrids involved using an unknown method to cause spirits to transform into Hollows, eventually culminating in the creation of the Visored. He framed Urahara for the hollowfication process and forced him to leave Soul Society. During that time, Aizen met Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, and lured them to his side. Aizen became captain of the 5th Division later on. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invade Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution, he manages to lay hands on the Hogyoku with an elaborate plan involving Rukia's execution and the attempts to rescue her, manipulating most of the other captains of Soul Society according to his will. After obtaining the Hogyoku, he declares his intentions openly. The principal antagonist of the series, he resides in Hueco Mundo together with Ichimaru and Tosen, commanding an army of Arrancar and Hollows, his ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society along with the Soul King and take his place as god of the world. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Superior to all of the Espada, including Ulquiorra Cifer.) | Likely Multi-Continent Level (Having transcended the power of Shinigami and Hollows, should be stronger than the likes of a released Kenpachi Zaraki.) | At least Planet Level, likely higher (Fought evenly against Yhwach after he had absorbed the Soul King, who maintained the existence of the Living World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo at the same time.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Outsped Shunsui Kyoraku, who can travel large distances with a single movement. However, he failed to react to Gin's Mach 500 attacks.) | Likely Relativistic (Likely superior to fodder Sternritter, such as Liltotto Lamperd, who can dodge Yhwach's Auswahlen) | Relativistic (Kept up with attacks from the Mimihagi, who traveled from Soul Society to the Soul King's Palace in an instant.) Durability: Large Island Level (Can tank attacks from many of the strongest Shinigami at the same time, including Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Likely Multi-Continent Level (Notably stronger than most Shinigami, which should include a released Kenpachi Zaraki.) | Planet Level (Survived attacks from Yhwach after he had absorbed the Soul King.) Hax: Invisibility '''and '''Spiritual Perception (Part of his Shinigami biology), Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation '''(Can survive slashes from other Zanpakuto), '''Evolution and Regeneration (Through the Hogyoku), Illusion Casting '''and '''Hypnosis (Through Kyoka Suigetsu), Limited Attack Nullification (With Danku), Gravity, Space and Time Manipulation (Through Kurohitsugi), Energy Absorption (With Goryutenmetsu), BFR (With Caja Negación), Resistance to Poison '''(Survived the poison from Gin's Bankai) and '''Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by being near the Cleaner), Intelligence: Super Genius (Perfectly coordinated a conspiracy to take over Soul Society while quickly advancing his research of Hollows. Created the Hogyoku, a tool that allows one to constantly evolve until transcending the barriers of their species and reaching a state of semi-divinity.) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Can effectively recover from all sorts of damage thanks to the Hogyoku.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Aizen appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Shunpo:' Shunsui is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Kido:' A form of combat that makes use of various spells. Aizen is considered to be a master of Kido. **'El Escudo: '''Aizen creates a small forcecield anywhere he wants. **'Millón Escudo:' A million copies of El Escudo that Aizen stacks together to protect himself. **'Bakudo #26: Ryokko:' A barrier that bends the light around it in order to conceal the user. **'Hado #63: Raikoho:' Aizen gathers electricity in his arm and uses it to slice through the enemy. **'Bakudo #81: Danku:' Aizen creates a barrier that can nullify any attack that hits it, as long as it is weaker than Aizen. **'Hado #90: Kurohitsugi:' Aizen generates a massive black coffin around the target, where they are attacked by an enormous surge of gravity. With its full incantation, it can distort time and space. **'Hado #99: Goryutenmetsu: Aizen summons five pillars of light that take the shape of a massive dragon. This Kido can absorb the Reiatsu around it, making it one of the deadliest. Equipment *'''Zanpakuto: A katana with the ability to cut through spiritual bodies and purge Hollows. They can be released into a Shikai form, and potentially Bankai, however, the latter has never been seen. **'Kyoka Suigetsu:' Aizen's Bankai. The sword itself does not change its shape. Its unique ability is Complete Hypnosis, which allows Aizen to alter the perception of anyone who has witnessed its release. Even if the target is aware that they're being hypnotized, they will not be able to resist it. The only ways to get rid of its effects are touching Kyoka Suigetsu's blade or letting Aizen undo the hypnosis. *'Hogyoku:' An orb invented by Aizen that allows one to dissolve the barriers between species by materializing the user's desires. It can be used to continuously evolve the user's body until becoming a transcendent being. **'First Fusion:' This stage does not alter Aizen's physical appearance, but it grants him enhanced stats and high-speed regeneration. **'Second Fusion:' In this stage, Aizen gains a chrysalis-like cloak, and his attributes are enhanced. **'Third Fusion:' In this stage, Aizen hatches from the chrysalis. His Reiatsu is so high at this point that if a human were to touch him, they would be immediately erased from existence. **'Fourth Fusion: '''In this stage, Aizen has transcended the limits of Shinigamis and Hollows, and he takes on a new appearance that is similar to a butterfly. On top of having his power enhanced, he also gains the ability to teleport. **'Final Fusion:' In this stage, Aizen completes his evolution, and he takes on a more monstrous appearance. ***'Fragor:' Aizen can release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion which creates a shockwave which can be felt miles away from the blast site. ***'Ultrafragor:' Surrounding his target with his wings, Aizen uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation. *'Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak:' A cloak that hides the wearer's reaiatsu. It also allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them by incorporating Kido into the cloak, almost completely concealing them from sight, even from other Shinigami. *'Caja Negación:' An item that warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key '''Base, Chrysalis, and Post-Chrysalis | Transcendent and Final Stage | Post-Timeskip' Due to being merged with the Hogyoku, Aizen's power is constantly growing, and his form gradually changes with the degree of fusion with the Hogyoku. By the end of the series, his power is at a consistent peak and does not require further growth. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Singlehandedly killed an army of Hollows. *Effortlessly defeated Tier Harribel. *Stopped Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and incapacitated him with just a finger. *Incapacitated Sajin Komamura with just one Hado Spell. *Defeated Shinji Hirako under the effect of his Bankai. *Broke Komamura's giant Zanpakuto. *Caught Rojuro's Zanpakuto with his bare hands. *Defeated Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki with minimal damage. *Destroyed the Cleaner just by looking at it. *His clash with Ichigo caused the destruction of multiple mountains. *Can block Renji Abarai's attacks and destroy his Zanpakuto with his bare hands. Speed/Reactions *Dodged multiple attacks from Visored Ichigo. *Dodged and blocked attacks from several Shinigami and Visored at the same time. *Dodged a surprise attack from Isshin. *Blitzed Toshiro Hitsugaya. *Kept up with Yhwach. Durability/Endurance *Blocked a point-blank surprise Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo. *Somehow avoided damage from Genryusai's Ryujin Jakka. *Withstood Genryusai's Ittokaso and Visored Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho consecutively. *Tanked having his shoulder pierced by Kisuke Urahara. *Withstood Urahara's Senju Koten Taiho. *Withstood being crushed by Yoruichi's fists while being bound by Isshin and Urahara. *No-sold multiple attacks from Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin simultaneously. *Tanked being flicked through several buildings by Isshin. *Tanked a gas explosion. *Survived having Gin's poison destroying his chest. *Survived Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshō. *His Danku spell was able to block Tessai Tsukabishi's Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho. *Tanked being cut in half by Isshin. *Withstood Hado #91. Senju Koten Taiho and came out unscathed. *Withstood Yhwach's attacks. Skill/Intelligence *Fooled Hitsugaya, Kyoraku and Sui-Feng into impaling Momo Hinamori. *Turned the King of Hueco Mundo into his servant. *Made Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk serve under him. *Faked his own death. *Framed Kisuke Urahara for turning various Captains into Visored. *Effortlessly defeated Komamura, Rojuro Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Shunsui Kyoraku and Shinji Hirako at the same time. *Killed Gin Ichimaru. *Completed his fusion with the Hogyoku. *Aided Ichigo and Uryu to defeat Yhwach. Weaknesses *Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis does not work on the blind, people who haven't seen its release, or people who have touched the sword's blade (not the edge). *Aizen will revert to his previous form if the Hogyoku rejects him. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Large Island Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Planet Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Evolution Users Category:Super Form Users